<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violence by TzuChuuTrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110095">Violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzuChuuTrain/pseuds/TzuChuuTrain'>TzuChuuTrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, a lil bit of viseul, squint for police officer heejin, tough girl jiwoo and tough girl sooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzuChuuTrain/pseuds/TzuChuuTrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard of love at first fight?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a rowdy chuuves one shot hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo is stressed. Extremely stressed. Nothing good is happening to her for the entire month. And today is the worst day of her entire life. Her job just got a shitty change in management, and it fucked up everything in her work; she was overworked and underpaid. A week after that, she got fired. Then she got kicked out of her apartment just because she was a day late for rent (she has the money, she swears!) and the landlady is a total bitch. And top it all off, Jiwoo saw her (now ex)girlfriend fucking someone else. No job, No apartment, no partner, nothing. Jiwoo has nothing.</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to fill Jiwoo with rage to the brim. One more fuck-up and she will blow. Like the smallest inconvenience will set her off and break the entire town to rubble and brimstone. Fuck job and apartment hunting - Jiwoo’s pissed, and she needs a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Still wearing her work attire that consisted of a black vest, a white long-sleeved blouse tucked underneath sleek black pants, and a black tie that's loosely worn around her neck, she wanders the streets lifelessly, carrying her bag of clothes on one hand, a faintly glowing cigarette on the other. Jiwoo heads to her favorite bar, kicking a few misplaced cans on the curb as she goes. Only a few blocks away from her apartment, the Eden Pub is a rather underground pub that not a lot knows of; it's not that big, just small enough to make Jiwoo feel at home surrounded by the lingering aura of smoke, seething aroma of alcohol, and the overall alluring sense of trouble. Suddenly she remembers her shit show of a week, and the thoughts trigger her again, making her grit her teeth so hard she nearly bites the cigarette in between her lips in half. She takes a deep breath before pushing the doors open and heading inside.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo really needs a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Three shots of Vodka, thanks." Jiwoo dismissively declares her order to the bartender clearing up the bar counter of empty beer bottles and shot glasses. The bartender turns to Jiwoo with a small smile. "Coming right up!" She takes a bottle of clear alcohol from the shelf, and fills a shot glass before setting it on the counter in front of Jiwoo. Jiwoo takes the glass and downs the shot in one gulp, feeling the harsh, dragging sting instantly. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep exhale. "That never gets old."</p><p> </p><p>The bartender's soft smile grows bigger, puffing her cheeks. "Been a while, Jiwoo. Where have you been?"</p><p> </p><p>The bartender's teasing tone goes unnoticed by Jiwoo. "What are you talking about? I was here last night with -"</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts stop her tongue as she remembers the name of her ex. It sends a blood red pang of psin in her head that Jiwoo couldn't help but feel her right eye twitch. She clears her throat and replies with a blank tone through gritted teeth. "I was here. Wasn't that long."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." The bartender laughs, checking up on bottles and tall glasses that might need cleaning. "It's called sarcasm, Jiwoo. You should look it up instead of always fucking your girl senseless."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo laughs bitterly. "Yeah well, she got someone else to do that now."</p><p> </p><p>The bartender snaps her eyes at Jiwoo. "Shit, Jiwoo I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not in the mood, Kahei. Just get me another one." Jiwoo groans as she places another stick of cigarette in between her lips, quickly grabbing her lighter from the pocket of her vest. She lights the stick and inhales deeply before blowing out smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Kahei knew better than to push further and pry. Instead, she attempts to lighten the mood by changing the topic. "So how's work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still fucking that cop?" Jiwoo deflects. Kahei knew Jiwoo is deflecting. Jiwoo was never good with words, and she's only worse now that she is in a bad mood. But Kahei still snaps at the younger girl's poor choice of words towards her partner.</p><p> </p><p>"She has a name." The bartender retorts. Jiwoo chuckles in response. "Yeah, yeah. I know."</p><p> </p><p>She takes another hit from her cigarette, letting the smoke fly towards Kahei along with her reply. "First name Officer, last name Jo."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo knows, deep in the caverns of her disturbed, bruised mind, that she's starting to piss Kahei off. She knows better than anyone not to talk about her girlfriend that way. Sure, she's not exactly BFFs with Kahei, but she is the nicest bartender Jiwoo has ever met and tolerated her bullshit with the right blend of humor and seriousness. And not that Jiwoo has anything against Kahei and her girlfriend. Haseul's actually pretty nice. Jiwoo's just being a big piece of shit and she's snapping at Kahei 'cause of it.</p><p> </p><p>The distraught girl takes one last drag from her cigarette before putting it out. She closes her eyes, and lets the cool flow of nicotine take over her senses for a moment. Then, she lets out the smoke, slowly, as if wanting it to linger between her and Kahei for a while longer. So at the very least, Kahei would have a rather blurry view of Jiwoo while she mentally prepares an apology.</p><p> </p><p>She pours another shot and gives it to Jiwoo, who braces herself as she drinks. She exhales again, feeling the pleasurable sting from the alcohol in her throat. Jiwoo clears her throat, ready to explain that this isn't normally her; she knows she crossed a line and she's not ready to lose probably the closest person she has to a friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Kahei, listen -"</p><p> </p><p>But today is the worst day in her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, babe, nice tits." A drunken asshole slurs, groping Jiwoo's chest with a hard squeeze as he passes by. Jiwoo stiffens at the act in shock while Kahei saw the act. She gasps and yells at the man, already marching towards the front door of Eden to call the bouncers. But Jiwoo grabs Kahei's wrists, holding the bartender in place. "J-Jiwoo?"</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo stares blankly at her empty shot glass, her nails scratching the wooden bar counter, she can feel herself shake, her entire being filled with rage. That was it, Jiwoo thought. That was the last fuck-up, the last straw. Her eyes boring holes on the shot glass, Jiwoo's eyes twitch as she sees nothing but black and red. She shudders into action, grabbing one of the empty bottles that Kahei meant to take, holding it by its neck before turning towards the man.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo was never really good with words.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, buddy!"</p><p> </p><p>But she is good with something else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anger management therapy? Expensive as hell. Smashing a half-empty beer bottle on some drunken asshole’s face? Priceless as fuck. She couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear as she dodges a half-ass attempt of a right hook from another drunkard aimed at her face. She steps back flawlessly, her hair flowing smoothly as she retaliates with ease by a swift punch on the man’s gut and a quick jab at his neck. He chokes on his own spit, and she winds up a finishing blow with her left fist, but before she could swing, a beer mug smashes onto the man’s head from behind, held by another drunk fighter. The woman’s grin grows bigger as she remembers this isn’t just a one on one fight, but a rampage galore involving almost everyone in the room. Her eyes darken deep with delight and thrill as she lunges into the fray of fists and legs and teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo didn't know how it escalated this fast, all she knows is that she smashed a bottle on the dickhead that just sexually harassed her, and the man tumbled down in pain as the broken glass of the bottle pierced his skin. As he stumbles and slips on the ground, he spills some of his beer onto another patron, which, from the sheer impact of the man's fall, spills his own beer to someone else. Like pieces of drunken domino, they all got riled up one by one. One by one pushing and being pushed, one by one yelling mouths becoming gritting teeth and clenching jaws, one by one pointing fingers becoming closed fists.</p><p> </p><p>And now here they are; with the entire bar in chaos. Kahei has left, alerting all the bouncers she could find about the hellish situation that will no doubt strike a heavy blow on the pub's costs. As for Jiwoo, she's having the time of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo lands a punch on another fighter’s gut, the man instantly bending over wrenching in pain. She hits his back to fully send him to the floor reeling. She sees an incoming challenger amidst all the chaos, charging straight at her with full momentum. She smirks, backing up until the small of her back bumps into the bar counter. As the berserk man nears Jiwoo, she quickly grabs a stool and holds it in front of her. With too much speed and not much distance, the man attempts to stop his charge but he slams his chest to the stool, groaning in pain. The short window of distraction is enough for Jiwoo to quickly grab another beer bottle and swings it towards the man’s face with full force. The bottle shatters on impact, the sharp edges cutting the man’s cheek. He winces in pain and within seconds, he was down on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo dodges a few other hits from other drunken brawlers, counterattacking with a rage-fuelled, thrill-pumped attack of her own. In a split second, she sees something from the corner of her eye. A drunken woman lunges at Jiwoo with a fork. She leaps back just in time to avoid the deadly cutlery, and counters it with a harsh pull on the woman’s hair, dragging her to the bar counter. Before the woman could do something, Jiwoo slams her head on the hard wood, knocking her out cold. She couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously? A fucking fork?”</p><p> </p><p>She glances at the bar counter and sees an undisturbed shot glass filled with a clear liquid, the content unfazed from all the chaos around it. Jiwoo grabs it takes a small whiff. She smiles. “Ah, more vodka. Cheers!” She raises the glass to the sea of drunken grunts and brawlers not minding her, and then swallows down the shot, exhaling loudly as she feels the sharp liquid flow down her throat. “God DAMN, that’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo is surely enjoying herself. She likes her score so far; seven drunk dumbasses down for the count by her very own fists and whatever she could find around her that she could use. What? This is a free-for-all, not a wrestling match.  The bouncers have arrived, trying to neutralize the situation. But with the scale of what's happening, they just became exactly like them, brawlers trying to knock out as much people as they can.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo looks for another contender, a willing participant that would make the mistake of underestimating her just because she looks like a fragile little girl. But amidst the chaos, amidst the crashing waves of raging bodies, fists, teeth and bottles, Jiwoo sees her.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo stares in awe at the sight of what is probably the most majestic creature she has ever seen in this foul, backwater town. She has a look on her face, one that screams ferocity but an elegant kind of ferocity. Yes, such a thing exists because Jiwoo is looking right at her. She moves with such grace as she spins a man around and flings him towards a group of drunks. Her dark hair looks impossibly smooth as it follows her every movemnt. She is wearing a black crop top shirt that shows off her toned abs, tight black pants that hugged her toned legs and a black coat that made her utterly and completely beautiful. She flows with swift movements as she hits the face of another enraged drunk with her right elbow, followed by a heavy kick on the shin. As Jiwoo watched, she felt like the woman is performing, the bar her dancefloor and everyone else is merely support, and that Jiwoo is the only audience.</p><p> </p><p>She moved like a ballerina, Jiwoo thought. Only way hotter.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo lost track of what's happening around her, letting her guard down as she kept on gawking at the tall woman. A split second too late, Jiwoo sees a fist swinging right at her, hitting her square on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!" She flinches in pain, but quickly regains her footing. She punches back but the man dodges smugly, only to be sucker punched by someone else. Jiwoo grabs another bottle rolling around on the bar counter, and smashing it on the back of the newcomer's head, knocking him out as well. Jiwoo gently geazes her finger on the wound she got from the punch, slightly wincing from the painful.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, first hit." She says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The bar fight is still raging on, despite the number of fighters are depleting rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>She looks back at the tall woman, who now looks like she's going to be overrun by a group of men that seemed to team up. One pounces forward, managing to connect a slap on the woman's face, scratching her bottom lip. She hears the woman yelp in pain, and that is enough for Jiwoo to leap to the rescue. She grabs a bar stool and yet another beer bottle (look, they're really efficient okay?). She throws the stool across the room, hitting the back of one of the men with heavy impact. Before they get to turn around to look for the culprit, Jiwoo was already sprinting towards them, jumping up the air towards another one of the group, aiming the beer bottle directly at his forehead. It hits, the bottle shatters, and he bleeds on the ground. Another one down by the hands of Kim Jiwoo, rage incarnate. However her attacks left her open for a straight punch from another drunk, hitter her straight in the nose. She tumbles on the ground but rolls away and quickly stands up, only to see the man that hit her crash down on the floor, the tall woman gripping on his shoulder and twisted arm behind his back. She slams the man down again, knocking him out cold as his face hits the cold hard ground.</p><p> </p><p>They linger there for a moment, Jiwoo watches as the girl wipes blood off of her lips with the back of her hand, their eyes locked on to each other. Jiwoo tries to speak but sees four more fighters surround the two of them. They stand their ground, back to back, Bracing for the next battle.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Jiwoo finally speaks to the tall woman, chuckling lightly. "And here I thought this kind of scene only happens in movies."</p><p> </p><p>"You and me both." The woman replies. Her voice lingered around Jiwoo, instantly getting addicted to the sound.</p><p> </p><p>One of the four charges at the woman, fists raised and ready to strike. She quickly turns around for a roundhouse kick, easily hitting the poor man's abdomen. He stumbles on the floor, groaning in pain and holding his stomach as if his insides might spill. Meanwhile, Jiwoo is having a heavy fistfight with a drunken girl that sure knows how to pack a punch. Jiwoo feels her movement getting slower and hear body getting heavier. The vodka is finally kicking in. She hates it sometimes. But at the same time, Jiwoo is extra numb because of it, making her take more of the girl's hits without flinching much.</p><p> </p><p>Alcohol really is both a blessing and a curse.</p><p> </p><p>She goes for a right hook aimed at the girl's side but misses, which opens Jiwoo up for a counterattack. She barrages Jiwoo with a flurry of punches, one in her face, one in her chest and another one in her gut. Jiwoo's numb, but that still hurt like hell. She growls in pain, and braces for another hit but instead she feels nothing. Instead she sees the woman running to her rescue, after beating another thug to submission. The woman jumps forward, beer bottle in hand, and smashes it straight into the girl's face. She falls down grimacing in pain. The woman helps Jiwoo up, the vodka slowly seeping out of her system. They both look at the last man standing, already filled with regret that he didn't charge sooner.</p><p> </p><p>But before Jiwoo and the woman could charge at him, the front door swings open, sirens blsring loud as two figures enter the wrecked bar.</p><p> </p><p>"POLICE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" A female police officer yelled; stun gun raised and ready to shoot.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the knocked out brawlers are already getting up, and running in various directions; some bumping into each other, causing more trouble; some getting caught by the police as more officers spilled into the establishment. Amidst the chaos, Jiwoo quickly returns to the bar counter, takes her bag of clothes, and grabs the woman's hand and they both run towards the back door. The sheer number of drunken runners was too much for the police, clamor of voices of random drunks and officers filling the once again chaotic bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Officer Jo here! We need reinforcements ASAP! WE NEED BACKUP!"</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK YOU!"</p><p> </p><p>"ROUND 'EM UP, OFFICER JEON!"</p><p> </p><p>"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo laughs out loud as they leave the devastation behind. "GOOD FUCKING LUCK, OFFICER JO!"</p><p> </p><p>They kept running for what felt like forever in Jiwoo's eyes, hands still clasped tightly together. Once they realize they're far enough from danger, they slow their run to a steady walk, and soon enough they reach the entrance of the local museum. With the midnight air lingering around and between them, they sit down the steps of the locked entrance. Jiwoo places her bag behind her and uses it as cushion.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." The woman says breathily. "That was amazing."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo laughs lightly. "It was. Glad I got to throw down with some idiots, I really needed to blow off some steam.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no shit." The woman retorts. "I saw how you basically smashed your way to one idiot to the next. Seriously, you're like a beer bottle magnet or something."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo whines. "They were everywhere! The hell did you want me to do?!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman couldn't help but let out a loud an unfiltered laugh, and it is the most beautiful sound Jiwoo has ever heard in her life. She wipes a tear from her eye as her laughter dies down. "I'm Sooyoung, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Sooyoung." Jiwoo subconsciously says, enjoying the way her name feels on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it?" Sooyoung smiles and Jiwoo smiles back. "It suits you. Pretty name for a pretty girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Sooyoung laughs lightly. "Thanks. I'm sure a cute girl like you has a cute name as well?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so." Jiwoo replies. "Name's Jiwoo."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, now that is adorable." Sooyoung coos teasingly. "Widdle Jiwoo."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck you." Jiwoo smiles as Sooyoung laughs loudly again.</p><p> </p><p>"But seriously though, thanks for saving my ass back there."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, wouldn't want anyone to ruin that pretty face of yours." Jiwoo playfully winks at Sooyoung, who shoots her a teasing flying kiss. "Besides, you didn't really need any help with the way you moved."</p><p> </p><p>"The way I moved?" Sooyoing smirked.</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah. It was amazing, really. Elegant, even. Like a ballerina. You were fine until those dudes ganged up on you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks again." Sooyoung says, nudging Jiwoo with her shoulder. Jiwoo nudges back, but really it's just an excuse to scoot closer to the girl. "Not the kind of gangbang I was expecting."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo laughs with a grimacing face. "Gross, what the fuck?" Sooyoung laughs. "I'm kidding!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm-hmm, I doubt that." Jiwoo laughs as she continues to tease Sooyoung, the tall woman slapping her shoulder. "I mean. Come on, seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was a joke, Jiwoo!" Sooyoung attempts to defend, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Bar Fight Ballerina."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Waitress of Wrath."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, not bad. Not bad." Jiwoo nods approvingly at the title and claps her hands quietly like a pretentious opera house audience.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you." Sooyoung stands up and bows, attempting to mimic a real ballerina. "But I don't do ballet. Close guess though, I teach dance."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool." Jiwoo replies with a smile. Of course, she dances. A body like that? She must be a goddess on the dancefloor. Jiwoo thought to herself. "You got close too. I used to work in catering."</p><p> </p><p>"Used to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It didn't pan out."</p><p> </p><p>"Their loss, then."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo smiles at that. She has no idea why Sooyoung has an immense and almost instantaneous effect on her. But she does, and Jiwoo loves it. They talked for a while, about anything, about everything, about each other.</p><p> </p><p>Their banter dies down, and for a moment, they just sit in a comfortable silence. Jiwoo is sobering up now, the pain and fatigue from the earlier activity finally catching up to her. She feels short but lingering spikes of pain from a number of spots in her body; cheeks, chest, abdomen, her sides, and her fists.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh." Jiwoo winces as she reaches for her pack of cigarettes in her vest pocket. She takes a stick in between her lips and looks for her lighter that seems to be missing. "Ah, shit. My lighter's gone."</p><p> </p><p>Before Jiwoo could take the stick out of her mouth and put it back in the pack, she hears a flick beside her and a small flickering fire emerges in front of her, lighting her cigarette. Sooyoung smiles as she takes her own lighter back in her pocket. "You're welcome, widdle Jiwoo."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo rolls her eyes. "Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo takes a long hit from her cigarette, closing her eyes and tilting her head bac as the cool nicotine flows in her chest. She blows the smoke upwards, the light from the street lamps piercing through as the smoke disperses into the sky. She turns to Sooyoung and offers her the cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>"Want a hit?" Jiwoo offers as she gives the stick to Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Sooyoung accepts but she takes Jiwoo's wrist instead.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo watches the older girl hold her wrist gently, placing it near her face. She then places the cigarette in her lips, not fully taking it away from Jiwoo's fingers. Sooyoung looked in Jiwoo's eyes with a fire that Jiwoo fully understood, and instantly reciprocated. Sooyoung softly blows the smoke at Jiwoo’s lips, the younger girl taking it in with a deep inhale. Sooyoung smirks at the entrancing sight.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo couldn't help but let out a small yet smile, she couldn't believe they just shared an indirect kiss from the cigarette. But that smile was far from innocent, and Sooyoung's gaze was just like that as well. Jiwoo watches as Sooyoung enjoys the hit, smoke escaping her soft, parted lips. Jiwoo wondered what it would feel like to press her own lips against Sooyoung's. Must be heavenly, she guessed. Jiwoo's dark, hooded eyes go back to Sooyoung’s, which is also looking at Jiwoo's own parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung send a small smile. "They didn't stand a chance against us, did they?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, they did not." Jiwoo replies with a quiet breath.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung leans in slowly. As if gauging Jiwoo's reaction. Jiwoo's response? She leans in as well. They're so close they could feel each other's breaths it made Jiwoo shudder lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Sooyoung leans in closer, her hands caressing Jiwoo's thigh. Jiwoo's breath hitches and she responds by placing her fingers on Sooyoung's lower back, drawing figure eights on her exposed skin. Jiwoo takes her cigarette back to her lips, inhales deeply, and softly blows the smoke towards Sooyoung. Sooyoung takes the smoke in with a quiet hum, her hooded eyes not leaving Jiwoo’s gaze. They both feel it, the fire and the lightning that sizzles between them.</p><p> </p><p>Then before Sooyoung could let out a breath, Jiwoo closes the gap and connects their lips.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was soft, but it was far from a simple, innocent peck. Jiwoo moved her lips, eager to taste more of Sooyoung. Sooyoung tilts her head, giving Jiwoo more access. Despite the swollen lip from the fight earlier, Sooyoung didn't mind that her lips stung a bit from Jiwoo's kisses. Soon enough, Jiwoo licks and bites on Sooyoung's bottom lip, requesting entry, which Sooyoung is more than happy to provide. Soon, the kisses turn rough, rough bites, and aggressive tongues dancing together in a sensual performance. Jiwoo can't get enough of Sooyoung, and Sooyoung wants more of Jiwoo.</p><p> </p><p>The cigarette now long forgotten and unwanted, Jiwoo drops the stick and holds Sooyoung’s waist, guiding the older woman to straddle her hips without breaking the kiss. The kiss grows more and more heated, as Jiwoo's grip tighten around Sooyoungs waist while Sooyoung snakes her arms around Jiwoo's neck. Jiwoo quietly gasps when she feels Sooyoung grind her hips on Jiwoo's lap, begging for more friction. Jiwoo feels light-headed and high when she hears the little whimpers and soft moans escaping Sooyoung's mouth. Sooyoung hides her face on the crook of Jiwoo's neck, her whimpers getting louder as she places open mouthed kisses on the younger girl's collabones and neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo's mind turns hazy with desire, her hands slowly caressing Sooyoung's thighs, giving them a squeeze everytime Sooyoung bites her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck." Jiwoo moaned as she feels Sooyoung's lips go further from her neck to her jawline. Jiwoo's so turned on, she's ready to risk it all and ruin Sooyoung right here in public. It's still dark out and they're the only ones here. But Sooyoung unknowingly kisses a bruise from one of the hits Jiwoo took earlier, and pain shoots up in her brain.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Jiwoo winces in pain, completely breaking them from their trance. Sooyoung immediately apologizes and plants soft kisses at the bruise. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo couldn't help but giggle at how careful Sooyoung is with her touches and kisses. She never experienced that with her ex. Or with anyone, really.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, baby." Sooyoung apologizes again, peppering her with soft kisses all over her face. Jiwoo couldn't help but explode in rainbows and cotton candy because holy shit Sooyoung is just way too cute for this world. And Sooyoung called her baby! If Sooyoung is the death of her, that's how Jiwoo wants to go.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, babe." Jiwoo replies as she kisses Sooyoung's lips tenderly, the pet name rolling off her tongue naturally. Calling Sooyoung babe just felt so right.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I ruined the moment." Sooyoung smiles against the kiss. "Maybe we could continue this at your place? It is already 4am."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…about that…" Jiwoo awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. "I got kicked out just this afternoon. I'm practically homeless now."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Sooyoung says. Jiwoo looks away for a moment due to embarrassment. Of course being homeless is a fucking deal breaker. What did you expect, Jiwoo? This is too perfect for you. She is too perfect for you, you little shit you always fuck up everyth-</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo's insecure thoughts were interrupted by a gentle kiss on the wound on her cheek. She turns to see Sooyoung smile at her lovingly. "Let's go to mine, then."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"My place. You can stay there too, if you like. I don't have a roommate, which is nice." Sooyoung says in soft tone, her fingers twirling Jiwoo's hair. "But it gets lonely sometimes. Keep me company, please?"</p><p> </p><p>What was Jiwoo supposed to do? Say no?</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo kisses Sooyoung's forehead, something she has never done to anyone she's ever been. Sooyoung smiles and brings their foreheads together, the air between them now light and calm.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo has never been mentally equipped when it comes to big emotions, besides lust or rage. Is this what love is? She looks at Sooyoung’s tender eyes with a soft gaze, the blending of light from the street lamps making her look more beautiful than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Jiwoo whispers. Sooyoung smiles at her answer, tracing her fingers along the younger girl’s jawline.</p><p> </p><p>They share a kiss again, but this time it is slower, softer, gentler, and filled to the brim with affection that Jiwoo has never felt before. This is different, Jiwoo thinks. Sooyoung is different.</p><p> </p><p>They break the kiss and gaze at each other's eyes, Sooyoung's hands still softly cupping Jiwoo's cheeks while Jiwoo's hands subconsciously reach for Sooyoung's waist, lightly caressing the skin under the shirt. And then they giggle. They giggle loudly like little girls, their laughter echoing all over the empty street happily. Their laughter dies down but their eyes are still gazing upon each other, little crescents filled with happiness and adoration, with smiles so big it radiates so much warmth and affection. Jiwoo has never smiled so big before. Not with anything, not with anyone. Only with Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo knows she's already in deep for Sooyoung. Jiwoo knows for sure that Sooyoung will have her, forever and after. And deep down, Jiwoo knew Sooyoung felt the same way. This is what love is.</p><p> </p><p>They kiss once more, and they felt the entire world shudder. They hold hands, intertwining their fingers together as they walk towards the glowing sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, imagine the hell they're gonna raise in this town together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked this one shot! Please comment and let me know what you think hehe I thrive when you guys comment.<br/>I'm also on twitter @TzucolateCheeks if you guys want to interact or just watch me make a fool of myself on there lmao</p><p> </p><p>ALSO: A big shout out to my partner in crime AJ who helps me all the time with my writing. You da best. Check out her works too! She's got glorious stories and she's an awesome person too! AFF: AJMinatozaki | Twt: AJMinatozaki</p><p>See ya when I see ya! :^D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>